prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kirahoshi Ciel
is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is known as the "Genius Pâtissière" who had been working in Paris, France before paying a visit to Ichigozaka for a special demonstration. Her original form is a fairy named . Ciel's alter ego is and she has a parfait and pegasus theme. Her catchphrases are , which is French for "Hello" and , which is French for "Very good". Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored fairy with short, pastel pink curled bangs and two fluffy ears jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves, and a matching, puffy tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She wears a magenta scarf around her neck. She usually ends her sentences with . As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and fans out with a red headband that resembles her ears and accessory from fairy form. Her eyes turn teal. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow beneath the chest, where a pale blue layer is sewn and a piece of white fabric. She also wears white stockings and magenta shoes. In the autumn, she wears a teal and white long-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and a darker colored skirt with lighter layers. Near the waist is a magenta ribbon to match her darker colored boots. During winter, she wears a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the front with a dark teal skirt with lighter teal lining the bottom. Her boots are pale teal. She sometimes wears a light teal coat with fur lining the neck, sleeves, and the bottom and light teal gloves. As Cure Parfait her hair turns pale pink and is longer, keeping it's normal shape but worn in a high ponytail. She gains white pegasus ears, a pair of small wings, and a furry tail. On her head is a blue headband with a large red and white parfait on the right corner, adorned with a cherry on top and slices of orange, pineapple, and melon on the bottom. Her earrings are green and yellow spherical dangles. She wears a light blue dress with pale blue coloring on the sides of the chest, accent by white frills and a piece of pale yellow fabric where a cherry and leaf reside, along with fruit slices. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white elbow-length gloves. Her skirt is white with a pointed, pale blue lining and a piece of light blue scalloped fabric sewn over it to cover the left corner, where her winged, Sweets Pact rests. On the right are pieces of pleated fabric coming down in green, yellow, orange, and red. She also wears a yellow pearl necklace, and tall white boots with a pastel pink platform sole. In her A La Mode style, her hair grows in volume and is lighter in color, while her ears, tail, and wings grow in size. She now wears a pale teal fluffy hat and her parfait loses its headband and changes color, gaining a blue pearl chain accessory. Her dress resembles a princess gown, with the chest losing its pale blue accent and fruit accessories, gaining yellow shoulder straps lined with pale blue ruffles. The cherry ornament gains a pair of wings and connect to a white necklace, while her gloves turn into white arm warmers with pastel pink lining. The skirt is made into a peplum residing over pale blue layers of cream, each adorned with large teal spheres. Sticking out from the right are pieces of pale yellow and fuchsia scalloping, along with a large orange slice, green grapes, and a thick piece of red fabric. Her boots remain the same. Her KiraPati outfit matches the others, with a red ribbon on her chef hat, a dark pink ribbon with a flower at the chest, and sleeve cuffs of red, gold, and green striping. Her shoes are a pair of opal boots that have matching ribbons. Personality She is said to be a genius patissière who wishes to make others happy through the sweets she makes. History Arriving at Ichigozaka and Opening Her Pop-Up Shop At the end of episode 18, Ciel arrives to Ichigozaka from Paris. At the beginning of the next episode, she is seen near Ichigo Mountain and turns back into her fairy form Kirarin, indicating that this was her old home, and she seemed upset. Later that day, now Ciel again, she appears at a fruit stand in the shopping district the Cures were shopping in and startles them, wearing only a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity as a famous patissière. She soon reveals said identity, causing a crowd to draw around her and the KiraPati girls to become shocked at being in her presence. She then announces that she will open a shop there for a limited time and hold a special demonstration for the spectators. The next day, the girls come by to see Ciel, and they are marveled by her ability to create fancier sweets than the ones they are used to seeing. Ichika is so impressed that she asks Ciel if she could be her apprentice, but she promptly turns it down. Relationships Kuroki Rio / Pikario - Before the events of the season, Kirarin and Pikario were training in Paris to become professional patissiers. Pikario was then turned evil, but with the help of the other Cures, he was purified, to Ciel's relief. Despite giving his sister the cold shoulder at first, Rio later sacrifices himself so that she can become Cure Parfit. Abilities *She can change between her human and fairy forms at will, but she can't maintain her human form if she is too hungry. *In fairy form, sometimes her ears change color to show her mood, just like Pekorin's. Etymology - is part of the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". is the French word for "sky". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. Cure Parfait "With Dreams and Hope! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!" 夢と希望をレッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアパルフェ！できあがり！ Yume to Kibō wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Parufe! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ciel. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has the ability to fly like a pegasus. Transformation Attacks is her first attack she uses. She requires the Rainbow Ribbon to use it. is the solo sub attack that Cure Parfait uses. She first performs it in episode 24. To use it, she must use the Rainbow Ribbon. is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. * is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Ciel's voice actress, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira. *'Rainbow Colored Espoir' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'YUMESORA∞' Duets *'Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆' (Along with Miyama Karen) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) Trivia *According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. *She is the first main Cure to have studied in a foreign country. In this case, it's France. *Cure Parfait is the eighth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Parfait is French for "Perfect" and also is a French dessert. The first seven were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Felice (Italian), and her teammates Cure Gelato (Italian), Cure Macaron (French) and Cure Chocolat (French). *Ciel is the third fairy to be able to transform into a Cure, the first being Milk/Milky Rose and Siren/Cure Beat. Gallery :Main Page: Kirahoshi Ciel/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters Category:Mascots